


Unhealed scars

by PrincessRavenna



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, POV Alternating, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Self-Harm, This is happening after 'Omerta', but before 'Bon Appetit'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRavenna/pseuds/PrincessRavenna
Summary: "Sam was tired. Sam has other, more important things to do. Sam doesn’t feel like spending time with Tommy and Paulie. Those are excuses that Sam uses whenever Tommy or Paulie ask him out to go somewhere. And both, Tommy and Paulie, were sick of them. At the beginning, they didn’t put much thought to it. They thought that, maybe, Sam was really tired, had other things to do, ect… but this has been going on for 3 months straight and Paulie and Tommy were worried."-----Sam is not behaving like usual self and Tommy and Paulie knew there's something into it...
Relationships: Tommy Angelo/Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Unhealed scars

Sam was tired. Sam has other, more important things to do. Sam doesn’t feel like spending time with Tommy and Paulie. Those are excuses that Sam uses whenever Tommy or Paulie ask him out to go somewhere. And both, Tommy and Paulie, were sick of them. At the beginning, they didn’t put much thought to it. They thought that, maybe, Sam was really tired, had other things to do, ect… but this has been going on for 3 months straight and Paulie and Tommy were worried. He also been disappearing for a multiple hours every other day. And those disappearing were preceded by a phone call. They weren’t suspecting that Sam was cheating on them because once he’s committed into relationship, he was loyal to the fault. Paulie says that this was caused by amount of work Don puts them through but this didn’t sit well with Tommy. There were weeks where if you sat down and had an hour long nap, it was considered a miracle, and Sam behaved rather normally unlike right now. He was so… withdrawn. More than usual. They tried to talk with him about it but that fell on deaf ears. And today was no different.

Tommy was laying on his back in their apartment’s bed, listening to Paulie’s snores and mumblings. He could hear shower running which would made sense since Sam isn’t in bed. Tommy turned his head to see what time is. The clock on nightstand says it’s almost eight o’clock. _‘Time to wake up Paulie.’_ Tommy thought. He grasped Paulie’s shoulder and gently shook it. Paulie’s face scrunched up and grumbled something about giving him five more minutes. Tommy smiled fondly and placed a kiss on Paulie’s forehead.

-Wake up Paulie or you won’t get pancakes for breakfast.-

That phrase always worked. Paulie’s eyes opened and he timidly asked:

-With syrup?-

Tommy nodded. He watched amused as Paulie practically bounced up in their bed. In the meantime Sam walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing shirt with waistcoat, ironed pants and shoes Tommy gave him as a birthday present. He was fiddling with sleeves around his wrists and he looked up.

-Morning Sam.- Both Tommy and Paulie said in tandem.

Sam walked over and sat down on bed. Tommy and Paulie leaned in and gave a kiss on each of Sam’s cheeks. Sam smiled faintly and mumbled:

-Morning.-

Tommy wanted to take Sam’s hand into his but when his fingers brushed over knuckles, Sam’s hand suddenly flinched away. He frowned for a second but quickly recovered. Lately Sam hadn’t allowed them even to see or touch his body. He never was very open to public displays of affection but not like this. Tommy smiled gently to Sam in order to hide his worry.

-I’m going to make some pancakes for breakfast. Is that Okay?- he asked

Sam nodded meekly. Tommy got out of the bed and went to bathroom. While he showered himself, he thought about Sam’s reaction. He wondered what’s the reason behind Sam’s behavior. He hoped that he would find the answer soon.

The breakfast was a rather a quiet affair. Paulie almost finished third pancake, Tommy ate two which was enough for him and Sam… well,… Sam is playing with his half-eaten one. He was taking small bites but it looks like he’s forcing himself to do so. This prompted Tommy to stand up and walk up to him. He gently put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and said:

-You don’t have to force yourself to finish your pancake if don’t want to. It won’t upset me.-

Sam looked up and simply nodded. He handed the plate to Paulie, knowing that he will eagerly devour his half-eaten pancake. Tommy took his, Sam’s and Paulie’s (after he is done) plate and put them in sink to wash them up. Paulie and Sam helped him, Paulie dried the washed plates and Sam put them in cupboard. After they were done, they went out of their apartment and got into Tommy’s car.

* * *

Ride to Salieri’s didn’t took too long. Tommy parked his car before the garage and when they got out of the car they were greeted by Sarah, who said that Don wanted to see them. Tommy, Sam and Paulie went inside the bar to meet with Salieri. Meeting with Don was rather quick. No too complicated jobs. They were about to leave when Salieri stopped them.

-Tommy, Paulie. Stay here. I want to discuss something with you two.-

The trio stood still for a few seconds and Tommy along with Paulie sat down again, while Sam walked out of the room. Paulie watched as Sam left and Tommy lighted a cigarette. After the door was closed Tommy asked:

-You have an extra job for us, Boss?-

-No. It’s about Sam.- Salieri responded.

Both Tommy and Paulie straightened up.

-What about him? Is something wrong?-

-I hoped _you_ would tell me.-

Paulie snorted and said:

-Boss, with all due respect, we’re not his guardian angels.-

-The fact that we’re his friends doesn’t mean that we know what Sam been doing all the time.- Tommy added and took a drag out of his cigarette.

Salieri smiled wryly and stated:

-That’s funny, considering the fact that you two are in romantic relationship with Sam, I thought that maybe you would be able to answer my question.-

This sentence sent Tommy into a coughing fit and Paulie flinched, white as sheet. Both of them looked at Salieri, who appeared to be amused by their reaction.

-You three thought I wouldn’t notice?- Salieri asked.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something in their defense but no word would come out. Paulie on the other hand sat in his chair completely frozen, not knowing what to do or say. Salieri chuckled and said:

-As long as your relationship doesn’t interfere with your jobs, I don’t mind it.-

Both Tommy and Paulie visibly relaxed. Paulie licked his lips and timidly asked:

-How long did you know?-

-Oh, for a few months. You three are not exactly subtle with your affection to each other. And yes, everybody in our family knows about your relationship.-

They were surprised by Salieri’s statement. Tommy took a big breath and said:

-To answer your question… We also don’t know why Sam is behaving like this. We tried to talk with him about it but to no avail.-

Paulie nodded at that. Salieri hummed and asked to inform him about any changes regarding Sam. Tommy and Paulie agreed to that. Salieri dismissed them and they went out of the room. They were searching for Sam and they found him, sitting in one of the booths. They approached him and noticed that Sam was starring into far distance. Paulie called out to him but Sam hadn’t responded in any way. Tommy shook Sam’s shoulder, hoping it would work. Sam then looked up. His eyes were so dull. Tommy had to bite back a question that was about to come out of his mouth. Paulie sensed that and said:

-Let’s go do our work!-

Sam simply nodded and went to the garage, where Tommy’s car was currently located, while passing Tommy and Paulie without a word. Paulie groaned:

-Tommy, I don’t like this! I mean, have you seen his eyes? They looked so dead. This evening we’re going to finally talk to him about what’s been bothering him and I don’t care how much he’ll be resisting!-

-Yeah, we need to put an end to this. I’m really worried for him.- Tommy agreed.

After that, they went to the garage where Sam was waiting. The faster they deal with this, the better.

* * *

Collecting payments wasn’t a very complicated task. Sure, there were difficult days. Tommy still remembers his first time on payment collection where he, along with Sam and Paulie, were ambushed at the motel. But today looked like it was one of the easier days. Currently, they were getting near Eugene’s nephew’s shop in Chinatown. Tommy pulled up at the shop and Paulie jumped out of the car, saying that he’ll take care of it. Tommy nodded, hoping that this time around Paulie will not beat up Eugene’s nephew. He looked over his shoulder in order to see how’s Sam doing. Sam looked like he’s looking out of the window but Tommy could see that Sam is in a world of his own. Tommy even doubted that Sam even noticed that they stopped. Tommy sighed and sagged in his seat. He didn’t even bothered to ask Sam how’s he doing because he knows the answer Sam would give. Tommy turned on the radio so he could avoid this awkward silence in car and looked over to the shop’s door to see if Paulie was coming out. So far, there was no sight of him. So Tommy focused back on the news report. Nothing interesting as for now. Or at least nothing interesting for him. Just everyday events, but then it was suddenly interrupted by a special report.

- _That just in! Man committed suicide by throwing himself of the St. Michael’s Church’s rooftop! Police officers, along with priest, tried to stop the man but they were unsuccessful. No one else was hurt in this incident. Police opened an investigation to learn the reasons that prompted the man into killing himself._ \- reporter spoke energetically.

Tommy let out a frustrated huff. Another suicide in this city. He remembers that one time, when he still was a taxi driver, a man jumped off a building and landed right in front of his cab. He had nightmares about it for few months. At the beginning of Great Depression it was a commonplace to be a witness to such scene. He hated that people sometimes founded themselves in such a situation that made them commit suicide. Whenever he heard about someone killing themselves, he always wondered what was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Tommy briefly looked at the rear mirror and noticed that Sam was right now starring at the radio. He turned around to face Sam. When their eyes met Sam asked:

-How long has Paulie been gone for?-

Tommy glanced at his wristwatch.

-Five minutes. Give or take.- he responded

And, as if on cue, Paulie came out with a brown envelope in his hand. He quickly got inside the car. Tommy felt compelled to ask:

-How’s Eugene’s nephew doin’?-

-Oh, he’s fine.- Paulie replied with a smirk.

-No beating this time around?-

-Nah, I think he learnt his lesson.-

With that, Tommy started up the engine and they set off to continue their route. They still had a few places to visit.

* * *

After they returned, Don gave them another job. They had to intercept a weapon shipment from the docks for Vinnie. They were halfway to the docks when Sam suddenly said:

-Stop the car.-

Tommy, being one behind the wheel, did as being said and stopped the car. He turned his head at Sam and raised an eyebrow, asking:

-Something wrong?-

Sam licked his lips and answered:

-I… just… don’t feel too well, and I want to go home.-

-I can take you home Sammy.- Paulie piped in.

-No, I will just simply take the train.- Sam shook his head.

Sam was getting out of the car when Tommy caught his hand.

-You sure that you don’t want us to walk you to our apartment?-

Sam smiled weakly and said that he’s sure. He finally got out of the car and before he went away to the train station, he waved to Tommy and Paulie. Tommy let out a sigh. Paulie leaned in from the backseat and whispered:

-I have a bad feeling about this, Tom.-

-Me too, Paulie. Me too…-

They continued on their way, hoping that it won’t take too long. It was getting dark. Tommy said that he’s going to make dinner when they return to apartment. Paulie simply agreed to that, stating that he didn’t felt like eating at Salieri’s. Tommy also counted on that home-made meal will convince Sam to open up about his troubles.

* * *

Tommy and Paulie rolled the truck with weapon shipment into the garage where Vinnie was supposed to waiting. To their surprise Salieri was also waiting there. They got out of the truck and simultaneously said:

-Hey Boss!-

-Evening boys! Any troubles?- Salieri asked, pointing at the truck.

-Nothing we couldn’t handle.- Tommy stated proudly.

Don looked around and became confused when he could not find Sam.

-Where’s Sam?-

-He said that felt unwell and went home before we got to the docks.- Paulie replied before Tommy could even open his mouth.

Salieri nodded at that and announced that they are off for the rest of the day. Tommy and Paulie gladly took that offer and set off to their apartment, where Sam was probably waiting. Tommy had this unpleasant feeling lodged in his chest, like something really bad has happened or was about happen. He stepped on the gas to speed up to the point where he broke the speed limit. He heard Paulie’s complaints about it, but those went in through one ear and came out through another. Tommy noticed with the corner of his eye that right now Paulie was nervously biting his knuckles, leg bouncing up. Tommy truly hoped that this feeling of dread was just a fluke and everything is alright. He truly hoped so…

* * *

Tommy quickly ascended on the stairs leading to their apartment, Paulie following him closely. He swiftly opened the door. They entered the living room and noticed that it looked just like they left it in the morning. Paulie glanced over his shoulder to see the coat hanger. There was Sam’s coat hanging, so he has to be home. He told Tommy so. Then Tommy went to kitchen and Paulie checked out the bedroom. Sam wasn’t in the bedroom nor in kitchen, but Tommy noticed that one of the kitchen knives is missing. Last room to check was the bathroom. Both Tommy and Paulie went in direction of it. Tommy was about to put his hand on the door knob when they heard something they hoped to never hear in their lives.

They heard Sam’s crying.

This prompted Tommy to open the door but he found that it was locked. Paulie immediately went to search the key to the bathroom. After a minute he returned, empty handed. Sam have to had the key with him. They called Sam out. They heard a shocked gasp, Sam probably only now noticed Tommy’s and Paulie’s presence. Tommy nearly shouted:

-Sam, open the door!-

-Go… away…- was all they heard.

-Sammy, please, open the door!- Paulie begged.

-I said go away!-

-We won’t do that.- Paulie told determined.

-WHY?!-

-Because we love you Sam!- Tommy screamed.

After this, the apartment became silent. Tommy had to take a calming breath. He leaned his forehead on the door, he felt Paulie’s hand rubbing circles on his back. Then he spoke softly but loud enough to Sam to hear:

-We love you, Sam. We love you so much. We always will. And we are so worried for you. For the last three months you have been shutting us out, always dodging the talk about what’s been bothering you and always being so distant. We are so worried about you… So please… let us help you. Just… let us help you…-

Tommy could feel tears prickling in his eyes when he finished his little monologue. He turned his head slightly to see Paulie, only to see that he was on verge of crying too. Those few second were dragging out for an eternity. Then they heard the sound of a key turning and barely audible:

-… Please don’t hate me…-

Tommy and Paulie looked at each other, genuinely scared. Tommy gently and slowly opened the door. What they saw, terrified them to no end. Sam was sitting by the bathtub, the missing kitchen knife was lying near his feet, bloodied up. His arms were covered with cuts and blood pouring out of those wounds. Tears dripping of his face.

-I’m sorry.- Sam said with quiet and broken voice.

Tommy immediately ran up to Sam while Paulie stayed behind, completely shocked by this sight. Tommy gently took Sam’s arms into his hands.

-Paulie, go get the first aid kit and some fresh clothes to living room.- Tommy ordered without looking up from Sam’s arms.

Paulie stood there still, not moving an inch. Tommy looked up and harshly spoke:

-Paulie!-

Paulie snapped out of this trance, shaking his head.

-Yeah… sure, I’m gonna… yeah…-

He disappeared from the bathroom. Tommy turned back at Sam who’s trembling uncontrollably. He looked at those bloody arms again. He licked his lips and whispered:

-Let’s wash up those arms, okay?-

Sam simply nodded, not trusting his own words. Tommy snaked his arms under Sam’s armpits and hoisted him up. They walked up to the sink. Tommy turned on the warm water and put Sam’s arms under the water. He squished Sam between himself and the sink to prevent Sam from collapsing on the floor. The water in sink turned from clear to rosy red from all this blood. After Tommy washed off the blood, he took Sam to the couch in the living room. In the mean time, Paulie brought spare clothes and first aid kit. He had putted them on a coffee table when Tommy and Sam came out of the bathroom. Tommy nodded at Paulie and the latter retreated to kitchen in order to make them some coffee because he knew it’s going to be a long night. Tommy started to unbutton Sam’s shirt. He slipped this shirt from his lover shoulders and put it away. Then he opened the kit, soaked the disposable cloth with alcohol and began to clean Sam’s wounds that started to bleed again. When the cloth touched Sam’s skin he flinched and hissed in pain.

-I know Sam that it hurts but I have to do it.- Tommy shushed.

He continued to clean those wound on both arms. When he was done, he took out bandages and wrapped those arms up. After that he picked up the shirt Paulie found and helped Sam put it on. Paulie returned from the kitchen, carrying three cups full of coffee and a pot on a tray. He putted the tray on the table and sat down on the couch, next to Sam. Sam himself sat there quietly, looking at his bandaged arms. His breath was shaky and shallow and not before long he started to cry again. Tommy swiftly took Sam into his arms. Sam tucked his head in crook of Tommy’s neck. Paulie hugged Sam from behind, arms wrapping around the waist. They stayed like this for a while, patiently waiting for Sam to calm down. Sam calmed down enough to pull out of this hug. He took his cup and drank some coffee. Paulie squeezed his own hands a bit and quietly asked:

-Can… Can you tell us what happened?-

Sam put down his cup and sighed. Biting his lip, he took a big, calming breath and whispered:

-My father… he’s back in town…-

Both Tommy and Paulie tensed up when they heard this. Sam had told them about his abusive childhood in the beginning of their relationship. Leopold Trapani is a narcissistic, selfish fuck, who just loved to relief all his frustrations onto Sam and basically turned him into a slave. Everything was Sam’s fault, even if it was something outside Sam’s control. His mother wasn’t any better. An alcoholic that married Leopold when she got herself pregnant. Booze was more important than wellbeing of her son. She actually drunk herself to death when Sam was 11 years old. The abuse only got worse when his father learnt that Sam is queer. No one even dared to say or do something to stop Leopold because he was a lawyer and therefore he could completely destroy their lives if he wishes to. Sam has been able to escape when he turned 18 years and spent 3 years on the streets doing all sorts of petty crimes just to get by. When he became a part of Salieri family, he promised to himself that he would never look back. And that was over 10 years ago. His father is also a reason why Sam doesn’t share his emotions too much, always bottling them up until he bursts, like today. Tommy nervously asked:

-Since when he is in the city?-

-He came to Lost Heaven four months ago.-

-And you didn’t tell us?!- Paulie huffed angrily.

-At that time, I just simply didn’t seen the point…-

-Could you tell us about it?- Tommy asked.

Sam nodded. He straightened himself up and took a shaky breath.

-Four months ago…- Sam started- I’ve gotten a letter from him, saying that he wants to meet. At the beginning I didn’t wanted to,… but… I decided that it was worth a try. I wish I hadn’t done that…-

Sam clenched his fists and breathed rapidly. Tommy pit his hand on Sam’s knee and squeezed it. Sam smiled softly and calmed his breath. He continued:

-During this meet up, he said he is sorry for all the abuse he put me through and he wants to start anew and mend our relationship. I didn’t believed him at first, because it wasn’t the first time he was like that, lying to gain my trust and then turn it against me. But for the first month he was nice, like he really wanted to reconcile. I thought that he really changed, but… he hadn’t changed. He hadn’t changed at all…-

Sam started sobbing again. Tommy hugged and shushed him. Paulie rubbed circles on Sam’s knee. Sam calmed himself enough to pick up where he left off.

-It s-started so innocently, just a remarks and foul names but… but it turned physical… and… and… and it was just like the old days…-

-Hey, it wasn’t your fault Sammy…- Paulie stated somberly.

-Yes it is! I didn’t even fight back! I just simply took it!-

-We don’t think that you could fight back, to be honest.- Paulie said.

-Well, I should! I’m a fucking caporegime for Christ sake! I know how to fight! I **_kill_** other people with ease! I should be able to fight back! I should have killed him! He’s just a simple man! He’s just…-

-He’s just your father…- Tommy interrupted Sam’s tirade.

This shut Sam up. He was grinding his teeth and clenching his fists very tightly. Tommy and Paulie took Sam’s hands in their own and squeezed reassuringly.

-He’s your father and you can hate him all you want, there’s still gonna be a part of you that won’t be able to stand against him… and it’s okay…- Tommy whispered.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh. He pulled his hands from Tommy’s and Paulie’s and rubbed his face aggressively. Paulie poured fresh coffee from the pot into Sam’s cup and handed it to him. Sam gladly took it. Tommy looked over his shoulder to see what time it is. It was a little over 5 minutes past midnight. Tommy was a bit surprised by it. They’ve been sitting like this for about three hours. Time goes by really fast. He suggested that they call it a day and go to bed. Sam and Paulie both agreed. Sam drank the remaining coffee and got up, stretching himself. They forgone the shower and went straight to bed. They discarded their clothing and laid down on the bed. Usually, Tommy sleeps in the middle as part of their bed arrangement but this night, but this night they decided that Sam will be squashed between two bodies. Sam was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling while Tommy and Paulie were lying on their sides, facing Sam. The silence in the bedroom was unnerving. Sam was in his own world again, probably thinking about what happened earlier. Paulie wanted to change it so he said:

-Tommy almost took a dip in the river when we were at the docks.-

-Really Paulie?- Tommy asked in disbelief.

-Is it truth? Tommy really almost fell into the water?-

Tommy only then understood what Paulie was doing, so he decided to play along.

-Yeah, I did. But it was as a result of a fistfight.- Tommy stated.

Paulie snorted at that. Sam's eyebrow went up at that.

-If by this 'fistfight' you mean tripping over a curb while walking backwards, then sure...-

Tommy scoffed at that.

-I did not stumbled!- He grumbled.

-Yes, you did! Don't even try to deny it!-

Tommy and Paulie bickered for short while. Sam chuckled at their banter. Soon after, the conversation devolved into nitpicking each other’s mistakes during the job (Paulie nearly getting caught by feds guarding the shipment, for example). The hour went by unnoticed and atmosphere was clearly lifted up. Tommy observed that Sam started to doze off. So he spooned him from behind, arms resting on his chest, while Paulie hugged him, arms slithering around Sam’s waist. Sam fell asleep almost immediately. Tommy shared the knowing look with Paulie. This isn’t going to be an easy night.

* * *

They were right. It wasn’t an easy night. Sam woke up multiple times during the night. Before they learned the truth Tommy and Paulie thought that those nightmares were about the farmhouse for past 3 months, but now… they don’t know if Sam’s night terrors were about that failed bootleg job or his father. Currently it was 7 in the morning and only just now Sam has fallen into deeper state of sleeping. Tommy and Paulie barely got a wink of sleep but it didn’t mattered to them. All that matters is Sam’s wellbeing. They gently got up from the bed, so they wouldn’t disturb Sam. They changed from the pajamas into their clothes. Paulie dressed in one of his cheaper suits and Tommy wore his leather jacket. They didn’t felt like anything fancier. They even skipped breakfast, opting for Salieri’s. Paulie scribbled some note for Sam, explaining where they went. After that Tommy and Paulie got out of the apartment, quietly closing the door.

Ride to Salieri’s took longer than expected due to police rerouting cars because of some accident. Tommy could feel Paulie seething with anger in his passenger seat and Tommy knew that it wasn’t caused by this change of way.

-You gonna burn a hole in the windshield if ya keep staring at it.-

Paulie grunted in response. Tommy sighed.

-Talk to me, Paulie…-

At that, Paulie suddenly turned in his seat and asked with a hard look written all over his face.

-Do you remember where Sam has been ‘disappearing’ for the all past months?-

This question caught Tommy off guard. He hummed as he thought about it.

-I think that it was in Downtown, there is some hotel over there. Why do you want to know this?-

-I think, that is where Sam’s father lives, and looks like he needs a… _‘lesson’_.- Paulie said with cruel smile.

-Paulie…- Tommy rolled his eyes- I don’t think that’s a good idea…-

-Why not!? He deserves it!- Paulie shouted.

-I _know_ he deserves this, but this ‘lesson’ would bring unnecessary attention towards us and family. We can’t risk that.-

-Oh, so you’re fine with the fact that our Sammy gets hurt by this piece of shit!?- asked Paulie in disbelief.

-NO, I AM NOT FINE WITH IT, PAULIE!!!- Tommy hollered.

There were standing on a red light when Tommy screamed. He was loud enough to make some passersby stare at them. Light turned green and they continued on their journey. Paulie shrinked a bit in his seat, anger shifting into concern. He knew that a really pissed off Tommy equals violent and brutal Tommy. Tommy himself didn’t noticed Paulie’s reaction and continued his rant:

-I. Am. Not. Fine. With. It. Paulie. You don’t know how much I wanted to whack this motherfucker when I heard from Sam that he’s back in town! Yes, I agree, that he deserves to die! Don’t you dare to think that I don’t! But we can’t just waltz into his apartment, kill him and be on our merry way! Have you thought about consequences of this? We can’t simply do it on our own and you have to accept it. Do you understand this?-

-Yeah, I do.- Paulie sighed defeated.

Tommy regretted his words just after a few awkward seconds of silence. He licked his lips and let out a sigh. He said in quiet voice:

-Paulie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't had screamed at you...-

-There is no need... I understand that.- Paulie whispered.

There was again awkward silence in the car. Paulie broke this reverie with question:

-So,... this prick gets scot-free or what?-

-No, he won't. He's gonna pay for what he did to our Sam. But I want to do this with Don's knowledge and approval, so we wouldn't get into trouble.- venom dripped in Tommy's voice.

-What if we don't get his approval?- Paulie asked nervously.

-Then,... we will do it _without_ it.- cruel smirk danced on Tommy's lips.

Paulie nodded at that and continued to look out of the window. They were entering Little Italy, much to his surprise. Guess the talk made him forget about the travel.

* * *

Due to the fact that they were an hour earlier than usual, Tommy and Paulie helped around in the bar along with Sarah and Luigi while they waited for Don to arrive. Paulie went with Luigi to unload a truck with fresh ingredients the latter had ordered. Sarah busied herself with making sure that the silverware is clean. Tommy was doing whatever he could to help. Fixing chairs, checking if trashcans were empty and other similar things. During the break from those small tasks, Tommy approached Sarah.

-Hey Sarah, got a minute to talk?- he asked.

-Sure!- she smiled as she was putting away clean glasses.

-Privately, if we can...-

This made Sarah very worried. If Tommy wanted to talk privately, that meant something serious happened and he doesn't want to everybody to know. She went to the kitchen that was currently empty and he quickly followed. He closed the door and turned towards Sarah.

-How can I help?- she inquired.

-Are you going to be busy today?-

-Besides the usual work behind the bar then no, I don't. Something happened?-

Tommy was wringing his hands, as if he was forced to ask Sarah for a favor. She grabbed his hands. This gesture helped Tommy collect his thoughts. He timidly asked:

-Can you go to mine, Paulie's and Sam's apartment and take care of Sammy? We... I think that he shouldn't be on his own...-

-Is he sick?- Sarah worried.

-Not exactly sick but...- Tommy let out a sigh- ... He just... It would be better if someone watched over him. Can you do that?-

Sarah smiled sweetly.

-Of course I can, Tommy.- she responded.

He smiled, relief written all over his face. He took one of Sarah's hands and laid a kiss on her knuckles. Sarah giggled delicately. Tommy always was such a gentleman. He whispered:

-Thank you very much. You don't know how much it means to me.-

Sarah grinned.

-Anything for you and your boys! I'll just let my father and Salieri know about it, okay?-

-Of course.- Tommy said.

-Should me and Sammy be jealous of Sarah, Tommy?- third voice rung out.

Both Sarah and Tommy turned their heads towards where this voice comes. Before their eyes Paulie was standing in the doorframe, arms crossed on his chest, playful smirk curling up and eyebrow slightly lifted up. Tommy stood in his place, frozen for a few seconds. Then he chuckled and said, clearly amused:

-I don't think I could be able to keep up with three lovers at the same time, so you and Sam don't have to worry about Sarah.-

Sarah laughed at that. Paulie shook his head, walked over to Tommy and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Sarah smiled at them. Before Don revealed to them that the family knew about their affair, Sarah was the only one who knew the nature behind Paulie's, Sam's and Tommy's relationship. Sarah thought that these three looked adorable with each other. Paulie put his hands on his hips and asked:

-On a serious note, what you two are up to?-

-Tommy asked me if I could watch over Sam.- Sarah answered.

Paulie's smile faltered a bit when he heard that. Before he could ask Sarah told:

-I have nothing important to do, so I can do it.- 

-Thanks.- Paulie smiled sheepishly.

-Anything for you three.- She gave a reassuring smile and rubbed his arm.

Then Luigi came into the kitchen, clearly looking for Tommy and Paulie. He pointed in general direction of the Salieri's office and told:

-There you are! Boss is in his office, waiting for you two.-

-Thanks Luigi.- Tommy replied.

They promptly turned on their heels and went to Don. They met Carlo in the pool table room. Pleasantries were exchanged quickly because Carlo was playing with other gangster. They climbed up the stairs and went into Salieri's room. Don was sitting in his fancy chair, reading the newspaper. When Tommy and Paulie entered, he looked up from it and smiled.

-Morning boys!-

-Good morning, boss.- Tommy answered Don’s greeting.

Salieri looked around, searching for missing person of the infamous trio but couldn’t find him. He, of course, asked the inevitable question.

-Where’s Sam?-

-He’s the reason we wanted this meeting.- Paulie answered.

When he heard that, Don putted down his newspaper, concerned for Sam.

-What happened to him?-

-Nothing too serious, but… he… shouldn’t be alone, so we asked Sarah if she could watch over him. Are you okay with this?- Tommy asked hopefully.

-Yes, I’m fine with it. Sam is a part of the family and his health and wellbeing is my responsibility. If you say that Sarah would help him, I will be more than glad to help.-

-That’s wonderful to hear. Can we also have a few free days? Sam’s in the bad place and we just gotta make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.- Tommy said.

-I will give you three spare days to help Sam, but after that I want to see all three of you back to work.- Salieri stated.

-Sure thing, boss!- Paulie exclaimed.

-Good. Anything else?-

-Yes, there is one more thing…- Tommy said.

Salieri’s eyebrow rose a bit, waiting for Tommy or Paulie to continue.

-Are you familiar with the man named Leopold Trapani?- Paulie inquired.

-Yes, I’ve heard of him. He’s Sam’s father. Is he related to Sam’s condition?-

-Yes, he is the main reason why Sam is not at his best…- Tommy told.

-Why are you telling me this?-

-Let’s just say that we have some… _business_ with him.- Paulie answered Salieri’s question.

Tommy clenched and unclenched his fist in order to control his anger. This didn’t escape Salieri’s notice. He finally understood what Paulie and Tommy were asking for. He leaned in and said:

-Alright, if there would appear some story about a… brutal murder in newspapers or other media, I will try to nip this in the bud, but I don’t promise any miracles, so try to make it as quiet as possible.-

-I wouldn’t have it the other way, boss.- Tommy proudly stated.

They were about to leave when Don stopped them.

-One more thing…-

Tommy and Paulie turned to face Salieri.

-Leopold actually wants to meet up with me. Says he has some business to offer. I will set him up at St. Peter’s Docks. The rest… is up to two of you.-

-Thanks, boss.-

And with that, Paulie and Tommy left the office, hungry for blood.

* * *

They were waiting for Leopold to show up at the designated place. They both stayed in the car in order to not bring unnecessary attention to them, because two mean looking men loitering near the docks would definitely raise questions from police officers. Tommy called Don when they arrived at place, Salieri informed him that Leopold was in the way and should be around 10 o’clock. Now, it was nearly ten minutes past 10 and no sign of him. Tommy sighed. He glanced at Paulie, he saw that Paulie was fiddling with his gun.

-Stop playing with your gun, coppers can still look inside the car and we don’t wanna to answer their uncomfortable questions.- Tommy said.

Paulie snapped out of his thoughts and sheepishly hid the pistol.

-Sorry, I just…- he started.

-I get it Paulie, but we can’t do it here. We’re gonna take him outside the city and then beat him into a pulp.- Tommy said confidently.

This is how they agreed on. They will take the knuckledusters from Vinnie, go to the arranged meeting spot, take Leopold on the ride to outside of city and kill him by beating him to death. Now they were at phase 2 of their plan, patiently waiting for their victim. Then a cab arrived at the spot and a man wearing expensive suit got out of it. He looked around, as if checking if someone was waiting for him. Then he checked his wristwatch. He knew he was late. It has to be Leopold Trapani. Tommy and Paulie got out of their car, determined to go with their plan. They approached the man, who straightened himself out.

-Mr. Leopold Trapani?- Tommy asked.

-Yes.- the man responded.

-You’re late.- Paulie said harshly.

-That was cabbie’s fault, not mine. That moron couldn’t understand that I’m in hurry! But what could you expect from bottom feeders like him.-

After finishing his small rant, he turned towards Tommy and asked:

-Mr. Salieri I presume…- he extended his hand for a handshake.

-Mr. Salieri is my employer, we are here to take you to him.- Tommy stated, refusing to shake hands with his lover’s abuser.

Leopold retreated his hand and raised his eyebrow.

-Well, why he isn’t here?- he asked with snobbish voice.

-Safety measures.- Paulie answered.

-Alright then, let’s go.- Leopold said.

All three of them got into a car Ralphie provided to Tommy. Paulie got into the backseat with Leopold, Tommy almost always being the designated driver. Tommy pulled out of the parking spot and started to drive to city outskirts, therefore entering phase 3 of their plan. Oh, this is gonna be such a fun!

Lake Fyer is truly a deserted place in Lost Heaven. Practically no one went here because besides the dam there's nothing worth interest. Police rarely goes here and Morello's goons can at best sabotage the Fyer Dam Power Station but this would be a loss-loss situation for everyone. And since no one goes there, then it would take a lot of time to find Leopold's corpse. Now they were getting near the airport, so to stall the time Paulie jumped out with seemingly useful conversation:

-What business you have with Don?-

-Well, since I’m a lawyer and your kind of people have… _bigger_ … chances to have some issues with the law, I thought that I could lend my services to Mr. Salieri. Of course, for the right price.- last sentence was said with such smugness in Leopold’s voice.

-We don’t need a lawyer…- Tommy started but was quickly interrupted.

-Everybody needs a lawyer,- that last word was followed by a annoying click of tongue- _especially_ when you’re pinched by federals.-

Tommy huffed with annoyance. This man was a dick. There were a few second of silence when Leopold asked suddenly:

-We are not going to meet Don, are we?-

-What do you mean?- Paulie inquired innocently.

-We just passed airport and your friend over there –he pointed at Tommy- just turned to the left. Clark’s Motel was straight ahead.-

-Maybe there’s another motel that you don’t about?-

-Son, I spent in this city enough time in my life to know that there isn’t a motel by the Lake Fyer.- Threat clear in Leopold’s voice.

Looks like he forgot who he’s against.

-Paulie, you can drop the act.- Tommy told.

-Stop the car.- Leopold demanded.

-No.- Tommy said with cruel smile.

-Then I’ll do it myself.- Leopold stated and putted his hand on a door handle.

Paulie promptly drew out his gun and pressed the barrel against Mr. Trapani’s temple. It was a clear message. Do anything stupid and you get a bullet. A bitter chuckle comes out of Tommy.

-You know, when Sam mentioned on how much of the worthless piece of shit you are, I never thought I would experience it myself.- he said with such contempt in his voice.

Leopold sunk back in his seat, a grimace appearing on his face.

-When I learned that my waste-of-breath son is still alive, I was surprised. Especially when I discovered that he one of Salieri’s associates. I thought that he died after he ran away. Or became one of those street whores, selling his ass for scraps!-

Paulie, enraged, hit Leopold with butt of his gun. This action made his forehead bleed from the cut. When Paulie was about to pull the trigger, he was stopped by Tommy.

-Stick to the plan, Paulie.-

Paulie scoffed but did what Tommy asked him to. Now they were approaching this damned lake. Tommy drove onto a road leading to North County Marina. At this time of day no one would be there. Tommy drove off the normal road and parked his car in between the trees. Both Tommy and Paulie got out of the car but the older man sat still in his seat. Tommy rounded the car and opened the door.

-Get out of the car.- Tommy barked.

Leopold sat there, unmoving. This angered Tommy and he grabbed Leopold’s hair and yanked him out of the car, while screaming:

-I said get out!-

Leopold hit the ground with a thud. It look like wanted to make a run from Tommy and Paulie when he felt Tommy’s revolver by the back of his head.

-Don’t even think about it.-

Paulie pulled out the brass knuckles and gave Tommy one of them. Leopold turned around on the ground, not even daring to get up. He started to back up when he saw Tommy and Paulie flexing their knuckleduster clad fingers. Tommy grabbed Leopold by the tie and shirt. He asked:

-Any last words?-

-My only regret is that I hadn’t killed that sodomite when I had the chance!- Leopold growled.

This sentence was a straw that broke the camel’s back. Tommy swung his fist at Leopold’s face. First hit of the many. Tommy and Paulie are not going to stop until this cocksucker dies. Even if it would take a whole day.

* * *

Sunlight shone through the curtains in the bedroom. Right now, those rays of light were attacking Sam’s face. His face scrunched up because of this. There was no point of trying to get more sleep, so he stretched out in the bed and opened his eyes. He groggily sat up in bed, yawning. He knows he’s late but he wants to know how late is he. He looked at the watch to see what hour it is.

It was 10:07 AM.

Any tiredness in Sam’s body evaporated like water in the desert. He scrambled from the bed, utterly panicked. He rushed to living room, where the telephone was located. Curses were flying out of his mouth freely. Don’s gonna rip his head of his shoulders for being late. Sam quickly dialed Salieri’s number and waited for him to answer. Salieri picked up the phone. He barely said a word when Sam interrupted him.

-Boss, I’m so sorry! I overslept! I will be at the bar as fast as I can! I don’t know how this happened!...-

-Sam, calm down.-

Sam fell silent. He took a couple of calming breaths. Then he heard Salieri saying:

-Tommy and Paulie informed me that you won’t be available for a couple of days. You don’t have to worry about any jobs for three days but after those days I expect you three to be back. Understand?-

-Yeah, I understand. Thanks boss.-

-Don’t mention it. By the way, Sarah will come to you, so expect her.-

And with that, Salieri ended the call. Sam put down the phone and rubbed his face. He went to kitchen to make himself some coffee. He noticed a stray paper lying on the counter. He examined it closer. It was a note. He could recognize Paulie’s scrawl everywhere. It wrote:

**_Sammy,_ **

**_Me and Tommy went to the Bar. Don’t worry, we will tell Don that you can’t work right now._ **

**_You rest and heal, you need it right now. There’s some soup in the fridge, so you won’t starve to death. Don’t call us because we probably won’t answer._ **

**_Love you so much!_ **

**_Paulie :)_ **

Sam smiled softly at that. Paulie always draws something small after his name. He put down the note and took a sip from his cup. He decided that he needs to change from his pajamas to something more for the day. He chose a simple shirt and some comfortable pants. After he was done, he heard a knock on the door. He went to the door, picking a gun from the drawer. He slowly opened the door, checking who is behind it. Sarah peeked from behind a huge grocery bag she had in her arms. Sam laid his gun on the table by the entrance and opened the door. Sarah waddled in with this bag while saying:

-Hi Sam!-

-Hi Sarah.- he responded.

She placed the bag on the kitchen table with a puff. Sam came around and said:

-You didn’t had to do groceries for us, Sarah. I could do this myself.-

-Sure you would…- she smirked knowingly.

Sam sighed and decided to help Sarah with unpacking the groceries. Some vegetables, some fruits, bread, sugar, coffee, some meat from the butcher and even a packet of tea. They put away all those things in their respective places. When Sam was putting the tea packet in the cupboard, Sarah suddenly asked:

-Have you eaten something?-

-Nah, I haven’t. But I’m gonna eat soup Tommy made few days ago.-

-Oh, really…- that was all he heard.

Then he overheard the refrigerator being opened, some curses and Sarah’s heels hitting the floor. Sam followed her to bathroom and saw her flushing the soup down the toilet. When she noticed him she said:

-We’re going to make fresh dinner so you will eat something better than an old soup!-

-But…- he started but was quickly interrupted.

-No buts! Do you understand?-

-Yes, I do.- he chuckled.

-But first, let’s check out those bandages.-

Sam rose an eyebrow, dumbfounded at Sarah statement. She pointed at his arms and then he understood what she meant. When he spared a glance at them, all the memories of previous night came crashing down like a ton of bricks. Returning home, grabbing the knife, rushing to bathroom and cuts. _So many cuts_. Then Tommy and Paulie coming to stop him from harming himself further, helping him to calm down, lending their shoulders to cry on and just surrounding him with love and understanding. God, what did he done to deserve such caring and loving boyfriends. He snapped out of this spiral of thoughts when Sarah touched his shoulder. She had worried look on her face. He gave her a reassuring smile and told her:

-First aid kit is in the cupboard over there- he pointed at the said cupboard, detached from the rest- we use it to keep medicine and other health related things.-

Sarah looked where Sam was pointing and nodded. Sam went to living room and sat down on the couch. Sarah quickly came in with bandages, disposable cloths and alcohol to clean wounds in her hands. She put them down on the coffee table. After that, she started to unwrap the bandages on Sam’s arms, which were covered in brownish-red splotches. She was quick with this. The multitude of those cuts made Sarah took in a sharp inhale. Sam noticed this and opened his mouth to explain it, but she was faster than him.

-You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…- she looked at him sympathetically.

Sam simply nodded and watched as she was cleaning his wounds with alcohol. They weren’t bleeding anymore but they were still sensitive. He hissed slightly and Sarah murmured an apology for this. After she finished cleaning them, she took fresh bandages and wrapped his wounds.

-Thanks Sarah, I appreciate this.- he said.

-You’re welcome.- she responded.

She got up from the couch and exclaimed:

-Let’s make some food! Are you in?-

-Sure, why not. But I warn you, I’m a terrible cook.- Sam responded with soft smile.

Together they went to kitchen and Sam just hoped that he won’t burn the food like the last time he tried to cook something for Tommy and Paulie. Tommy almost fainted when he saw all those burned pots.

Afternoon quickly came by unnoticed. Sam and Sarah had a good laughs during the cooking. They made Lasagna. It wasn’t too bad we they tasted it. They ate some of it and washed the dishes when they were done. After that meal, they decided to listen to radio. Currently, they were listening to news. More specifically, the continuation of the suicide from the St. Michael Church. This guy literally had the mother of all bad days. Car got stolen, fired from job and him discovering that his wife been cheating on him for the past 1,5 year. No wonder he killed himself. Sarah changed the channel to something less depressing. They kept exchanging hilarious stories they were witness to. It was getting near 4 PM when they heard a keys jingle in the lock of the door. Sam, out of habit, he reached for a gun, but he remembered that, besides him, Tommy an Paulie had the keys to apartment. And lo and behold, both of them are coming through the entrance, with some small groceries.

-Hi guys!- Paulie exclaimed.

-Hi Paulie.- Sam and Sarah responded.

Paulie strolled up to Sam and gave him a loving kiss on the forehead. Tommy did the same, after placing groceries on the kitchen table. They also gave a ‘hello’ kiss to Sarah.

-I already did some shopping earlier.- she said.

-Figured, but I bet that you didn’t bought stuff for our med-cupboard.- Tommy noted with smile.

-Got me there!- she laughed.

Sarah told Tommy and Paulie what, she and Sam, had been doing all day. Paulie was more than delighted to hear that they made some Lasagna for dinner. Tommy, visibly worried, checked the kitchen, to see in what state it’s in. He sighed in relief when he saw that kitchen, and the pots, were alright. Paulie began laughing at Tommy’s antics. Tommy himself scowled.

-Oh, don’t you dare to laugh!-

-I wouldn’t dare, Mr. Housewife!- Paulie laughed even harder.

-We will see, who will be laughing, when there’s no one to feed your gaping maw, Paulie!-

-Oi! Sam is also living off your cooking! Why he isn’t getting the heat?!-

-Because, Sam knows how to cook. Unlike you.- Tommy sassed.

Paulie let out a horrified gasp.

-I can cook!-

-Coffee doesn’t count, Paulie.- Sam quipped in.

-Oh, speak for yourself! Last time you cooked something, few pots went into the trashcan!- Paulie huffed

-And when, you tried to cook for the first and _last_ time, our apartment almost burned down, Paulie! And this is why you don’t get to do anything in the kitchen, besides making coffee or doing dishes.- Tommy said.

Sarah was laughing at the Tommy’s and Paulie’s fight. Sam leaned in, when she started to calm down, and whispered:

-Kitchen is Tommy’s kingdom, so don’t even try to interrupt him during his cooking spree.-

Tommy heard this and blushed a little. Sarah giggled and got up from the couch, saying:

-Well, I gotta go. –

-Sarah…- Tommy started.

She turned her head to face him.

-Thank you once more, for your help…-

-Everything for you, guys.- she smiled.

Then she left, saying ‘goodbyes’ on her way. After she closed the door, the only thing that could be heard was jazz playing softly from the radio. Tommy and Paulie took of their jackets and sat down on the couch, next to each of Sam’s sides. They laid their heads on his shoulder and wrapped their arms around Sam’s waist. Sam smiled and let out a content sigh. They all sat like this for better part of an hour, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Sam asked, after a while:

-How’s your day went?-

-Oh, it was fine. Just had one gig to do.- Paulie answered.

-What was it?-

-Had to wack one guy. Nothing special.- Tommy said.

Sam hummed at that. He nervously looked at telephone. Tommy noticed this and queried:

-Are you expecting someone?-

Sam nodded.

-Yeah, for my father’s call to meet for one of his ‘dinners’.-

-Well, he won’t bother you anymore. We made sure of that.- Tommy stated proudly.

-What do you mean?- Sam asked confused.

-Well,… after we done our job, we found out where your father lives and made a ‘deal’.- Paulie answered Sam’s question.

Sam rose an eyebrow, silently demanding an explanation.

-What Paulie means, is that we demanded from Leopold for him to leave you alone or he’ll pay with his blood.- Tommy supplied

-You threatened my father with death if doesn’t leave me alone? Are you two insane!?-

-We did this for you, Sammy!- Paulie shouted.

-I _know_ that you two love me and you are more than willing to kill someone for me, but my father does not deserve this!-

-Yes, he does!- Tommy screamed- he hurt you, he made your life a living hell! He deserves to die! He’s just…-

-He’s just my father.- Sam interrupted.

Tommy shut up and stared at Sam.

-Your words, Tom.- Sam said.

Tommy let out a frustrated sigh but acknowledging that Sam is right. During the fights, Sam simply loved to use Tommy’s and Paulie’s words against them and therefore winning those arguments. And now was no different. Yesterday, Tommy said that it is alright for Sam to not be able to kill his father and now the roles are flipped. After a while of silence of all of them, Sam suddenly said:

-Promise me…-

Paulie and Tommy straightened themselves up, waiting for Sam to finish his sentence.

-Promise to me, that you two won’t hurt my father.-

Paulie bit his lip, not knowing whether tell Sam the truth or lie to him. But Tommy was faster and firmly told:

-Yes, we promise.-

Paulie agreed with Tommy. It didn’t seemed wise to tell Sam the truth. Sam looked like he was convinced by this. Tommy suggested that they eat some of that Lasagna Sam and Sarah made. Paulie jumped the opportunity, while Sam said that he ate some with Sarah, so he wasn’t hungry but he could watch them. It seemed like it’s going to be a peaceful three days. Something they all needed.

* * *

A whole month passed and Sam's mood improved significantly. Sure, there's still a fear that Leopold would break his promise and torment Sam yet again but Sam himself started to forget about it. He still doesn't know the truth behind Leopold's 'leaving him alone' and both Tommy and Paulie are going to keep it as a secret. He doesn't need to know. Really. Sam would hate them for it. Right now, Sam was at the bar, getting himself a cup of coffee. The bar was still closed, so there is no one besides him, Luigi and Sarah. After pouring himself a cup, he sat in one of the booths. Paulie and Tommy had some job at the other side of the city, so Sam was on his own at this moment. With the corner of the eye he noticed someone was approaching him. He turned his head and saw Luigi with newspaper in his hand.

-Hi Luigi.- he said.

-Morning Sam. Have you read news today?-

-Nah, not yet. Haven't got time to do so. Something important happened?-

Luigi put the newspaper on the table.

-Besides the fact that LHPD found a dead body in Lake Fyer, then not really.-

Sam took the paper into his hands and turned it to the front page. He was greeted by a half-rotten man with massacred face. Sam's face scrunched up and asked:

-Who would want to kill this man?-

Luigi shrugged.

-Definitely not us. Or at very least, I haven't heard that Boss would want this man dead. I bet that it was Morello, you know that he tends to murder someone who's not complying. And since the lake guy was a lawyer, I assume that's how it went...-

-The lawyer offered his services and asked for too much money, and the rest is history.- Sam finished.

Luigi nodded and said that he'll return to kitchen if Sam needed anything. Sam thanked him for this and focused on the newspaper. Above the picture the title spelt out:

**Dead man found in Lake Fyer!**

An article accompanied. Sam decided to read it. It said:

_On the 17 th of May a corpse was found by a fisherman in Lake Fyer. The fisherman stated that during the swimming, his boat bumped into something. When he turned around, he noticed a dead body, wrapped in some fabric, floating around. The police was immediately informed. LHPD was able to identify the man. His name is Leopold Trapani..._

Sam's blood froze in his veins when he read the name of the deceased. Leopold Trapani was dead? This didn't make any sense to Sam. But... it would explain why for the past month his father did not called him and or harassed him. He continued to read the article.

_..., a well-known lawyer who came to Lost Heaven four months ago for unknown reasons. Mr. Trapani went missing about a month ago, when he willingly got into a car with two men at_ _St. Peter’s Docks, according to a cabbie, who delivered Mr. Trapani there. LHPD thinks that those two men are responsible for this gruesome crime. Police launched an investigation, so they can find them and put them in jail. Any witnesses, that were in St. Peter’s Docks at 10:10 AM, 15 th of April and are able to describe the appearances of the assailants, are encouraged to contact LHPD..._

Sam couldn't read this anymore. This is not true. His father couldn't be dead... And yet, it all made sense. He knew the identities of the murderers. But that didn't sit well with Sam. He knew that both Paulie and Tommy would be capable of doing so, but they kept saying that they had a job from Salieri in completely different part of the city. But... they said that they were tasked with assassinating someone. They couldn't be in two different places at the same time, unless... unless they lied to him. Sam couldn't see any other solution that would make sense. It could not be just a coincidence. Tommy and Paulie saying that they had to kill somebody for the Don, not even telling the name of the guy, and then they go threaten his father with death if he doesn't leave Sam alone, and now, somehow, his father is a carcass from the lake, possibly killed by two men that took him on the ride. It's just correlates too much to be 'just a coincidence'. How could they. How could they lied to him. They promised to him that they wouldn't hurt his father. Sam was handling it. He could do this himself! 'Yeah, keep telling that to yourself.' his traitorous mind supplied. His thoughts were scattered all over the place. He angrily banged his hand on the table, in attempt to control them. Luigi heard it from the kitchen and came out of it to check it out. He asked:

-Everything alright, Sam?-

-Yes, I'm fine.- Sam said with such a anger in his voice, smile written on his face.

It was a tell-tale sign of Sam being pissed off and trying to hide it, so Luigi didn't asked anymore questions. He just hoped that, whatever or whoever made Sam so infuriated, wouldn't anger him more. Very soon he'll learn how wrong he was.

Paulie was laughing with Tommy as the latter told a funny story from his cabbie years. They just returned from Works Quarter, because one of the informants told Salieri, that Morello is going to meet up with some hot-shot from Mexico. Turns out, that 'hot-shot' was, in reality, an ambush prepared for Morello by feds. They decided to not interfere and let Morello get caught. They let Salieri know this. Don looked like he was delighted by the news. He ushered them away, telling that he'll let know if some new job appeared. Right now, they were entering the bar, hoping that Sam would be there. Paulie even suggested that they should turn on the radio, in hopes of hearing that Morello was dead or arrested. Tommy agreed to that, saying that it would be interesting to hear. They went though the kitchen and they saw Luigi, who looked worried, and Sam sitting in the booth.

-Hey Sam.- Tommy said.

Sam’s head snaps up suddenly, anger visible on his face. Tommy and Paulie were concerned for Sam. Maybe something happened. Paulie asked him this. Sam snatched the newspaper from the table and showed it to them, picture facing them.

-Have you two done this?- he asked.

-That depends… Who it is?- Paulie responded.

-Don’t play idiot, Paulie! You perfectly know who it is! So, answer my question! Did you two killed my father?-

There was unbearable silence in the bar after Sam’s outburst. Tommy was first to break it, by taking a big breath and saying:

-Yes, we did…-

Sam couldn’t believe in what he just heard.

-How could you!? You promised me that you wouldn’t hurt him!-

-Technically, we killed him before we promised to you…- Paulie started but was cut off by Tommy’s elbow to his stomach.

-Not helping here, Paulie!- Tommy hissed.

-Sam, we did this for you…-

-Yeah!? Why’s that!?-

-Because, we care about you!- Paulie screamed.

-If you really do, you wouldn’t have done it!-

Sam threw the newspaper at Tommy and stormed off through the back. Luigi asked:

-You really killed his father?-

-Yeah, we did…- Tommy sighed.

-Before you ask, this bastard deserved it. Sam just doesn’t see it yet.- Paulie supplied.

Luigi just simply nodded.

Sam stormed off to Salieri’s office. When he arrived to the door to it, he started to bang on the door. Salieri let him in, confused by Sam’s actions. Sam got in and started to pace around the room.

-Something happened, Sam?-

Sam took a big, calming breath. He looked at Don and asked:

-Do you have any job for me?-

-Why are asking this?-

-I just,… need to get away from Tommy and Paulie for some time.-

Salieri hummed as he thought and said:

-I need someone to deal with some ‘unreliable’ associate outside the city. It could take up even few days. Can you do that?-

-Sure thing, Boss.-

-One more thing…-

Sam rose an eyebrow, waiting for Don to finish.

-What happened between you, Tommy and Paulie?-

Sam opened and closed his mouth multiple times, trying to find the right words that would accurately describe what happened without revealing their secret. Instead, he decided to tell this:

-With all due respect Boss, but I don’t wish to tell you this. It’s… personal.-

Salieri simply nodded at that. He began to fill in Sam with all the details regarding getting rid of this associate. After he was done, he asked Sam if he understood. Sam answered that he did and said that he needs to go to his, Tommy’s and Paulie’s apartment to grab something. More specifically, almost all his things from there and move it to hotel room. But Sam left out that last sentence. Salieri send him off, telling him to come back after he grabbed what he needs for the apartment, so he could get to work as fast as possible. So, Sam went. Hoping to not meet Tommy and Paulie on the way.

* * *

For an entire month, Tommy and Paulie were victims of Sam's silent treatment. Both of them deserved it, they are not going to deny it. They just hoped that Sam would forgive them for killing his father and return to their apartment, to them. Sam practically moved out of their apartment to the hotel, same day when he learned his father's true fate. Right now, the apartment felt eerily quiet without him. It just was... empty. Even during the work, Sam was curt and snappy, clearly not wanting to talk or even be near Tommy and Paulie. Everybody in the family noticed this, often asking what happened to them but Tommy remains silent and Paulie telling all of them to quit it. Their relationship took a serious toll because of this. Paulie often wondered if Sam didn’t just essentially broke up with them but Tommy quickly calmed him down, saying that even if that was true, Sam would’ve told them. Now, they were returning from work, tired as all hell. They didn’t even had in plans to eat something, just go to bed and sleep the tiredness off. Sam disappeared from bar earlier but they didn’t followed him. They knew that, if you bother Sam when he’s angry, no matter the intentions, you would just make him more pissed off and distance himself even further. Tommy turned the key and opened the door. Paulie followed him closely behind. He bumped into Tommy when the latter stopped suddenly. He was about to ask what happened when he saw something he couldn’t believe. Sam was sitting on the couch, sipping whiskey from the glass. Suitcases were scattered around said couch. Paulie stuttered:

-H-hey Sammy…-

Sam turned his head to face them. He put down the glass on the coffee table and stood up from the couch.

-Tom, Paulie…- he said.

There was an awkward silence in the living room. Tommy broke it with the question.

-Why are you here?-

-I’m moving back.- Sam said nonchalantly.

Tommy and Paulie were shocked by this. Sam noticed it and added:

-I understand why you killed my father, but that doesn’t mean that I forgive you for this. Not yet. I… just need more time for this. And now… I just want to get back to you two. So… are you willing to welcome me back? Even after a month of nothing but hate towards you?-

Tommy and Paulie said nothing. Instead, they rushed to Sam and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Sam hugged them back, letting out a shaking breath of happiness. It felt so good to be back in their arms. He felt so lonely back in the hotel room. They stayed like this for a while and Tommy broke the silence with a whisper:

-Of course we will. We just hoped that you would return to us. We love you so much. We always will.-

-I love you too, guys.-

They let go of each other. Tommy smiled and said:

-Let’s go to the kitchen. This deserves some celebration!-

-What about my suitcases?- Sam asked.

-They can wait, Sammy.- Paulie exclaimed.

All three laughed, happy to be in each other’s presence. All of them knew that their relationship will never return to state before Sam’s father, but they didn’t expected otherwise. Sam’s trust is hard to earn and easy to lose. Luckily, Tommy and Paulie were stubborn as all hell and will do anything to regain Sam’s trust, even if it takes couple of years. But this could wait until tomorrow. Right now, they were busy making Tiramisu, to celebrate their reunion, because everything is a little better with some sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> This... got out of control waaaay too fast... I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
